1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the elimination or removal of hydrogen from a hydrogen-containing gas mixture through the intermediary of foils which are fastened within a closable container, wherein the material of the foils produces an elimination of hydrogen, whereby the foils are so arranged at such spacings with respect to each other as to form interspaces between the foils which can be streamed through by the gas mixture.
The problem of removing hydrogen from a gas mixture is of extraordinary significance, especially with regard to nuclear reactor accidents, in which hydrogen escapes into the oxygen-containing atmosphere of the safety tank or into a pressure reduction or let down system of the nuclear reactor, and as a consequence of which there is encountered the danger of an explosion. Difficulties of this kind can occur especially during nuclear melt-down accidents of light-water reactors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In order to eliminate or remove hydrogen which is contained in the atmosphere of the safety tank, it is known to aspirate the gas mixture and to react it outside of the safety tank with copper oxide Cu.sub.2 O at a temperature of 200.degree. C., referring to W. Baukal, et al. "MOglichkeiten zur Wasserstoffbeseitigung", BMI-1984-033, 1984. This procedure is designated as a "non-reversible method", inasmuch as the copper which is formed during the reaction must be replaced. Additionally, it is also considered a prerequisite that, for the aspiration of the hydrogen, energy must be available for the operation of pumps.
It is also known from the article by L. Thompson "Program Plan for ERRI Hydrogen Combustion and Control Studies", ERRI, Palo Alto Nov. 81 and M. Berman, et al., "Hydrogen Behavior and Light-Water-Reactors", Nuclear Safety, Vol. 25, No. 1, 1984, to initiate a controlled ignition of the gas mixture within the safety tank. However, the secondary reactions which result from such a measure and the encountered stresses on the safety tank are not clearly elucidated. In particular, the encountered speed of propagation of the flame front which is, upon occasion, higher than expected because of turbulences within the gas mixture, and the resultant danger of a detonation, is viewed as being critical.
For implementing the removal of hydrogen contained in gas mixtures, from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,235, it is known to employ gettering materials which are contacted with the gas mixture. Hereby, the gas mixture flows through a laminate such as a sheet-metal packet, containing foils constituted of gettering material, which are arranged at spacings with respect to each other and form interspaces which are penetrated through by the gas mixture. However, in the utilization of such an arrangement in the case of disturbances, in which there is encountered the danger of an explosion as a consequence of hydrogen penetrating into an atmosphere containing oxygen, the necessary contact between the gettering material and the gas mixture cannot be provided sufficiently rapidly, and not without additional auxiliary aggregates, such as pumps or condensers.